


Legacy

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cooking, During Canon, Gen, terrible cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin adored his mum, he did. But she was a dreadful cook.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #442: Legacy





	Legacy

Merlin adored his mum, he did. She was his light in the darkness, her love shining through with every smile, every ruffle of his hair.

But….

Even he had to admit Hunith was a terrible cook. Everything under or over-cooked, no spices or honey to ease the taste, oatmeal crunchy, meat burnt on the outside and raw underneath, rock-hard biscuits good only for hurling at bandits.

So when he was leaving and she gave him her recipes, carefully recopied and book-bound, all he could do was smile, give her a kiss, and love her all the more for her gift.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Unbetaed. I am a terrible cook but at least my kids are better than me by far.   
> **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
